


Fire Is Sexy

by Kurodekira



Series: Is Sexy [1]
Category: Light In the Return
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Sex, Carpet Sex, Crossdressing, Fire, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexy, Smut, is - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurodekira/pseuds/Kurodekira
Summary: And that's the end. i hope you enjoyed reading Fire Is Sexy.Check out MagicalPouchOfMagic and the Light In the Return Devianart: http://magicalpouchofmagic.deviantart.com/gallery/44249118/Light-in-the-ReturnCheck Out Aki The Doomsweater's Devianart: http://doomsweater89.deviantart.com





	Fire Is Sexy

It was a cold winter day, the sun hung lazily in the sky and, the winter breeze was sharp and unforgiving. Despite the cold temperature, Milo and Luke were outside playing in the snow. The two boys were making snow angels together. Their arms and legs swept across the snow, making imprints.When they stood up their backs were covered in snow and they began to giggle as they brushed each other off. Luke loved it when Milo wore his favorite green skirt and warm black leggings, it really showed off his legs and butt. Luke stared at Milos butt for a bit too long and Milo took notice and immediately hit him lightly in the arm causing Luke to giggle again.

 

"Sorry, your ass just has a really nice shape. I couldn't help but admire it." said Luke.

  
"You're a real nerd, you know that?" Milo remarked.

 

"Yeah but I'm your nerd~"

  
Luke leaned in slowly for a kiss but Milo took a handful of snow and shoved it in his face.  He bolted as Luke wiped the snow off and chased after him.  He tackled the smaller boy into the snow, pinning him to the ground.

  
"You think you're so funny, don't you?", Luke said playfully as Milo tried to get his arms out of his grasp.

  
"Yeah, a bit."

  
Luke chuckled and went in for another kiss but stopped when he heard a shout from the door. It was Camilla who was holding two cups of steaming hot cocoa in her hands.

  
"Hey Romeo and Juliet, come inside before you get a cold."

  
"Ooo, is that cocoa?" Luke said excitedly, eyeing the cups. Milo kissed Luke on the cheek and pushed him off.

 

Milo ran to Camilla and eagerly grabbed a cup of cocoa. After quickly thanking her, he made his way into the warmth of the house. Luke was right behind him and as he went grabbed the cocoa from Camilla he made a quick jab at her sweater.

 

“That's the ugliest sweater I've ever seen. What are you an old lady?" Luke said unzipping his coat. 

Camilla moved the hot cocoa out his reach and smacked the back of Luke's head lightly, causing Luke to stumble. "Look who's talking. I can't believe you wore those pants with that shirt. Honestly you wouldn't know fashion if it punched you in the face," Camilla uttered handing Luke his hot cocoa. 

  
"Well-" Milo giggled cutting of Luke's next sentence.  
  


"Hey aren't you supposed to be on my side," Luke whinned

  
"Nope," Milo giggled once more. "You've lost Luke just accept it."

Suddenly an ugly yet sweet laugh was heard from the kitchen as Maite walked in from the kitchen carrying a tray of cookies in the shape of stars, and Luke and Milo eagerly grab a cookie. Camilla walks over and kisses Maite on the side of her head, causing her to giggle slightly.

"You guys were out there for a while you must be freezing!" she said looking at them worriedly.

"Well I have an idea on how we can warm up~" Luke says suggestively as he nudges Milo with his shoulder playfully.

  
"Eat your cookie you nerd" He giggles and take a sip of his cocoa.

  
"Oh my god get a room!" Camilla said exasperated but with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Why don't you boys go sit next to the fireplace?" Maite suggested. "You two need the warmth."

  
"Okay!" Luke and Milo said simultaneously.

  
"I'll go grab some blankets for you two." said Camilla as she walked out of the room.

Milo flopped on the couch and Luke flopped on top of him.  Milo grunted as Luke's weight landed on him and tried to push him off.

  
"Jeez, give me a warning first, ack-!"

  
Luke stopped smothering him but still cuddled Milo gently.  They could feel the fire's warmth as they sipped their cocoa and ate their cookies.  Camilla came out of the linen closet carrying a couple thick blankets.  She walked up behind the couch and plopped them on Luke and Milo's heads.

  
"There ya go", she said playfully.  Luke wrapped the blankets around himself and Milo and they snuggled up together.

  
"Camilla, the new episode of Days of our Lives is on!" Maite shouted from upstairs.

  
"I'm coming, don't get your tits in a twist,"  And with that, the two boys were alone with the crackling fire.

Both boys moved to the carpet to be closer to the fire and finished their cookies and hot cocoa in comfortable silence.  Once done they sat in silence cuddling together under the blankets. Milo glanced over to Luke wondering whether or not to make a move, afterall Camilla and Maite were just upstairs. Milo took a deep breath and crawled into Luke's lap. He sat straddling Luke's lap and pulled his arms around his waist. Luke's eyes grew wide with surprise as Milo leaned in and whispered into Luke's ear.

  
"You know, I'm wearing this skirt just for you." Milo licked the outer shell of Luke's ear.   
Luke's eyes were instantly filled with lust, and a hardness began to form in his pants as Milo gently rocked his hips on top of Luke's penis.

Luke let out a small moan as he tightened his grip on Milo’s waist. He pulled Milo into a series of short but fiery kisses before moving quickly to the crook of his neck and sucking lightly on familiar sensitive spots. Milo moaned and brought his arms up to Luke's head to pull him closer to his neck. Luke soon starts leaving lovebites on Milo's neck causing him to squirm and moan louder. Milo bucks his hips forward causing a rush of pleasure to flow through them both.

Luke's hands slowly went down to Milo's ass and gave it a squeeze. Milo jolted and let out a squeak. Then Luke slid his hands into Milo's shirt where he started touching his stomach and chest. Luke played around with Milo's nipples which caused the boy to moan softly.

"I know I s-started this but what if they hear?" Milo said in a quivering voice.   


"...Here." Luke lifted up the bottom of Milo's sweater up to his mouth.   
"Bite it."   


Milo took put the hem of his sweater in his mouth as Luke continued to play with his chest.  He gave his nipples a light squeeze before bringing Milo's chest to his face.  Luke licked and sucked on the right nipple and Milo tried his best to keep quiet.  He kept one hand on Milo's back and brought the other one lower and brought it under Milo's skirt.  Milo's face went bright red as he felt Luke's hand go under his leggings and start squeezing his tush.

Soon, Luke moved his hands into Milo's undergarments. Then he slid two fingers into Milo and started fingering him. Muffled moans were emitted from the boy in Luke's lap.   


"You like that, don't you?" Luke murmured. "I wonder what would happen if I went faster. Let's find out, shall we?"   
  


Luke started sliding his fingers at a quicker pace, causing Milo to whimper.

Luke continued to increase his pace, making it increasingly harder for Milo to keep quiet.   
Milo screamed out harder but since it was muffled by his sweater it came more like, "HmmMmm!"   
  


Luke chuckled darkly. "What was that?”, he whispered to Milo.   
  


Suddenly they both heard the stairs began to creak. Luke stopped his assault of Milo’s ass and his head quickly snapped towards the staircase.   


"What are you we gonna do?" Milo whispered frantically.    


"It's okay just followed my lead." Luke whispered reassuringly. "Just lay your head on my shoulder and close your eyes." Milo did as he was told and Luke used the thick blankets to cover the both of them, just as Maite reached the bottom of the stairs.    


"Hey you guys want some more cookies?" Maite said walking towards the kitchen.    
  


"Naw we're good. Milo’s asleep," Luke lied smoothly. "What made you come downstairs I thought your show was on?"   
  


"I want to get some more cookies and some eggnog really quick while the commercial is on," Maite called from the kitchen.

Maite grabs some of the star shaped cookies and some eggnog from the fridge. She walked past the boys and smiled a knowing smile before walking upstairs.   
  


"At least take your fingers out of his butt!" She giggled half way up the stairs.   
Luke blushed and patted Milo’s shoulder to tell him it's safe to lift his head. When Milo lifted his head Luke was met face to face with a blushing Milo. They looked at each other for a moment before laughing furiously, Luke's fingers still in Milo’s ass.   


After a minute or two of laughing they resumed what they were doing previously.   
Luke's fingers moved in and out of Milo swiftly as Milo bit down on his sweater trying to muffle his moans. That was until Luke curled his fingers which sent fireworks behind Milo’s eyes as he moaned loudly, only partially muffled by the sweater. Luke smirked and looked down into Milo's lap.  He could see a bulge under Milo's skirt and looked at it pleased.  Luke slowly slipped his fingers out and brought his hand around front.   
  


"Let's move along, shall we~"   
  


He reached under Milo's skirt and rubbed the bulge in Milo's leggings, still supporting his back with his other hand.  Milo lightly moaned through the sweater and gripped Luke's shoulders with his hands..   
  


"Luke...."   
  


"What was that? I couldn't hear~"   
  


Luke gave the bulge an ever so gentle squeeze.  Milo squeaked which made Luke chuckle.  Before Luke could reach into his leggings, Milo took his sweater out of his mouth and grabbed Luke's hand.   


"My turn..."   
  


Milo quickly unzipped Luke's pants and gently pulled his erection out from under his boxers.  Milo looked Luke in the eye as he stroked Luke's member, giving a slight smirk, face still flushed.  Luke shivered as Milo's fingers rubbed the tip but the brunette refused to make a noise.

Milo grew upset at Luke’s resistance to his actions and decided to take things a step further. Milo got off of Luke's lap and pushed his torso to the ground. He smiled slyly as he brought his mouth down onto Luke penis. Luke sat up on his elbows so he could watch Milo's actions. His breath hitched slightly and Milo smiled, this would work; He would hear Luke's sensuous moans. He slid his tongue along his cock slowly, then he put the entire thing in his mouth and began to suck. Luke bit his lips in his attempt is hold in his moans.    
  


Milo pulled away from Luke's cock and glance up into his conifer green eyes. "Let me hear you Luke, " Milo said seductively. "I want to hear you so badly." He then went back to Luke's cock. He swirled his tongue on tip, and then in one swift movement he deep throated him. To this Luke let out a loud moan, Milo smiled and raised his head once more from Luke's cock. He put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh! We need to be quiet remember."    
  


Luke was about to respond when Milo deep throated him again. As he went down on his cock he swirled his tongue around as if devouring a cherry flavored lollipop. Luke moaned loudly once more.   
  


"Mmmm," Luke moaned.    
  


Milo reached his hand around the floor till he found a blanket and the he threw it at Luke's face. "Shh! We wouldn't want Camilla to catch us now would we."  Luke nodded silently and put the blanket in his mouth. And Milo continued to blow Luke. "Mmmm. I can't wait to have have you inside me. "   
  


Luke spit out the blanket. "That can be arranged." Luke sat up and pulled Milo's face up to his. "Clothes off, Ass up, face down." Milo blushed furiously but followed Luke's orders. Milo began to take off all his clothing. First his shirt, then his leggings, he made a move to take his skirt off but Luke stopped him. "Not the skirt. Leave that on." Milo stopped taking his skirt off and put his face down on the carpet his ass in air. Luke brought his face down to his ass and smiled as his squeezed his round, soft butt and he began to knead Milo's ass like dough.

Milo let out a yelp when he felt Luke squeezing his behind.   
  


"Your tush is really squishy." Luke commented. "It's fun to play around with."   
  


"You can stop with that talk." Milo tried to keep himself from shouting.   
  


"Pffft." Luke took his thumbs and spread Milo's asshole. He gazed at the hole for a bit before using his tongue on it. Milo surely was surprised at Luke's actions. He could feel Luke's warm tongue against the rim.   
  


"Mmmm~" Milo moaned.   
  


Luke eventually stopped licking Milo's asshole and positioned himself.   
"You ready?" Luke asked.   
  


"Yeah." And with that, Luke pushed himself into Milo.

They both let out a low groan as Luke slowly pushes his member into him. Milo moans as Luke rocks into him slowly until he is all the way in.   


Luke pauses to let Milo adjust to the stretch. No matter how many times they do this he can never get enough of the feeling of Milo around his member.   
  


"I'm ready..." Milo said in a quiet shaky voice with a small nod.   
Luke nods back and slowly starts to thrust which causes them both to let out a low moan.   
  


"L-Luke~" Milo moans as more of a plea to move faster which thankfully he receives.   
Luke starts to rock faster causing them both moan louder. Luke leaned forward to leave love bites on his neck causing Milo to moan more. Milo suddenly cried out louder, still muffled of course,  but than before and pleads for Luke to hit that spot again.   


Luke found his prostate and he planned to make this cute lime scream.

Milo reached over to the blanket on the ground and bit down on it as Luke continued to suck and bite at his neck.  He continuously hit against Milo's weak spot and Milo could feel his legs going weak. They were shaking with each time Luke thrusted into him.   
In the next moment, Luke reached around and gently grasped Milo's penis.  He stopped biting Milo's neck and whispered into his ear.   
  


"You'd better bite down hard because I won't use mercy anymore~"   
  


Milo barely had time before Luke thrusted with all his might and moved his hand up and down his shaft quickly.  Milo moaned loudly into the blanket, clutching it with both hands.  He could feel Luke slamming into his prostate over and over.  At this point, he didn't care whether or not they would get caught; He just wanted his release.  Milo felt like he would but he didn't want to cum so soon.   
  


Luke grunted as he slid in and out, trying his best not to moan out loud.   He himself was getting close but he definitely wouldn't settle for cumming before Milo.  Their bodies were heated and they were sweating with the combined heat of the fire.  All of the passion and lust they had for each other was building up towards their climax.  Both of them were about to release until--   
the was creaking on the stairs yet again.

* * *

 

Camillia was snuggled against Maite on their bed as they watched the last few minutes of 'The Days oF Our Lives.' The episode had been filled with so much drama as usual. Bo Brady had been caught, by his secretary Chloe Lane, having an affair with Nicole Walker. Sami Brady had gotten caught in a snowstorm, her car swerved off the road and she crashed into a river.  All in all it was an exciting episode. As the previews for the next episode rolled across the screen Camilla decided to go downstairs and get some more eggnog for herself and Maite before their next soap opera 'As the World Turns' came on. She reluctantly pulled herself out of Maite's embrace, and headed out thier bedroom towards the stairs. 

  
"Mmmmm" She heard Milo moan from the top of the stairs. She paused her movements. 

Contemplating whether or not she should walk down the stairs.    
"You'd better bite down hard because I won't use mercy anymore~" she heard Luke sing-song.   
She stood there for a good minute before deciding to continue her descent to the kitchen. She would silently make her way to the kitchen then once they were done she would scold the hell out of them. She took each step slowly, knowing that her stairs were old and unforgiving. She had almost made it to the last step when suddenly 'Creeeek'  Camilla saw both boys freeze, and she quickly but silently dashed behind the staircase out of sight.   


"Luke what was that," Milo said breathlessly.   
  


"I'm sure it was nothing after all those stairs would creak a lot more than that if someone was coming down them. So, shall we continue,"Luke smirked.    
  


"Yes. Please" Milo Moaned. From her place behind the stairs Camilla took a deep breath.

Milo let out another ecstatic moan as Luke thrusted into him once more.  They continued with what they were doing as Camilla contemplated how she would scold them.  On one hand, she understood because she too was that age, doing the same things at one point with Maite but on the other, what if her newly cleaned carpet got messy?  And why couldn't they just go to their room? She contemplated on whether or not to even come out immediately and just come in later and play it off as if she didn't know and surprise them when they weren't expecting it with her knowledge.  
  
Luke held Milo's pelvis as he slammed into him, hitting his special spot.  He clutched the skirt that was still around Milo's waist.  Milo bit the blanket again and gripped Luke's hand that was holding his pelvis.  
  


"Hah~! Milo--~"   
  


"L-luke~! Aaah~I love you~!"   
  


"I love you too--I love you too~!"   
  


Milo couldn't hold it in anymore.  He came, his fluids getting on his skirt and the carpet below.  Luke shot his seed into him at the same time.  They sat there and panted, collecting themselves.  Luke ran his hands through his hair and looked down at Milo.  Milo laid there, breathing heavily.  Luke leaned down and kissed his cheek.  Milo smiled and turn his head and kissed him on the lips.  When their lips parted, Luke pulled out of Milo. Milo slowly sat up and stretched, cracking his knuckles and back.  The brunette wrapped his arms around him from behind and rested his head on Milo's shoulder.   
  


"Was it good for you~?"   
  


"Mmhm~ You~?"   
  


"Definitely~"   
  


"You're gonna have to change out of those clothes cuz you're all sweaty and gross now."   
  


"You are too though.”   
  


"Did you two enjoy yourselves?"   
  


Camilla came out from where she was hiding.  The two boys yelped and Luke covered his crotch while Milo pulled down his skirt and cover his chest with the other hand.

"C-camilla, --uh--hey!", Luke stammered ," I didn't think that the show would be over so soon..."   
  


"I just have one question for you two." The two boys nodded. "Why didn't you just do this in your room and not on my newly cleaned carpet?"   
  


They sat there and thought about that for a second. "Because fires are sexy...?", Luke shrugged.   
  


"Both of you are cleaning this carpet tomorrow."   
  


Milo looked at the ground, embarrassed ",Y-yes ma'am..."   
  


Camilla shook her head and headed to the kitchen.  Maite was gonna get a kick out of this. Camilla opened the fridge and grabbed the jug that contained the eggnog. She poured it into two glasses. Once she was done, she put the eggnog back in the fridge. Camilla grabbed the two filled glasses and started heading back upstairs. When she walked out of the kitchen, she looked over to Milo and Luke. The both of them avoided eye contact with the lady simply because they were embarrassed. Camilla went up the stairs and back into the room she was in.   
  


"So, I've got something to tell you." Camilla spoke. "Something I saw downstairs."   
  


"Luke and Milo did the do didn't they?" Maite responded.   
  


"Yeah and they messed up the new carpet."   
  


"Pfft."   
  


"Why couldn't they at least do it in their room?"   
  


"To be honest, I am a proud mom. I think I'll go tell those two how proud of them I am."   
  


"Why are you like this?"   
  


Maite walked out of the room and went downstairs. As she made her way down, she saw Luke and Milo snuggling near the fire with blankets wrapped around them.   
  


"Hi Maite." The two boys said in unison.   
  


"Hello." Maite responded. "I heard from Camilla that you two did the diddly down here." The two boys' faces went red. Milo covered his face with his hands while Luke scratched the back of his neck. Maite giggled at their embarrassment.   
  


"I'm really proud of you two." Maite said while smiling. "Keep up the good work."   
  


"Wait what? You are?" The two boys asked.   
  


"You heard me."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end. i hope you enjoyed reading Fire Is Sexy.  
> Check out MagicalPouchOfMagic and the Light In the Return Devianart: http://magicalpouchofmagic.deviantart.com/gallery/44249118/Light-in-the-Return  
> Check Out Aki The Doomsweater's Devianart: http://doomsweater89.deviantart.com  
> 


End file.
